warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Battalyst
Battalysts are Sentient combat drones. Capable of firing explosive projectiles and unleashing large clusters of omnidirectional lasers, Battalysts specialize in ranged combat. They spawn in pairs after an Oculyst scans a Tenno on the Orokin Moon tileset. Damage Adaptation As a Sentient, the Battalyst has the ability to adapt to damage from attacks: a Sentient's health is gated such that upon its hit points falling below a fixed percentage, it will grant 95% resistance to the damage type it has received the most. The Sentient will adapt to damage once per health gate, with the percentage listed below: *First gate: 25% Health lost *Second gate: 45% Health lost *Third gate: 65% Health lost *Fourth gate: 80% Health lost Subsequent adaptation will be done in descending order of damage proportion for each health gate. A single Sentient can only adapt against a maximum of four damage types even if another Sentient transfers their adaptation, and Sentients will still receive full damage from any damage that exceeds their health gate before adapting. On adapting to a damage type, the color of the glowing core on their chest changes to the corresponding damage type they recently adapted to, along with displaying the icon of said damage type below their health gauge. Like with all other Sentients, using the Operator's Void Beam will remove all their damage resistances. They can regain them but the Void Beam will always be able to remove them. Behavior *Similar to their damage adaptation, they are also capable of adapting to debuff-based Warframe abilities such as Nova's Molecular Prime, with each subsequent uses reducing their duration linearly by 33%, down to 5%. **Does not seem to apply with Blind debuff such as Mirage's Prism and Excalibur's Radial Blind. An exception is Inaros's Desiccation, which also works on Conculyst and halves their resistance buffs by 50%. **Does not seem to apply with proc-based debuff such as Loki's Irradiating Disarm or Oberon's Reckoning. *Sentient arms are interchangeable. A Battalyst can also use one Conculyst arm and one Battalyst arm, or two Conculyst arms. Battalysts will retain their Prism ability. Sentient arms will only despawn after an extended period of time. *The Battalyst's main method of attack is to fire explosive orbs with their tuning fork-like arms, dealing heavy damage. *Battalysts can release a blue orb that unleashes an omnidirectional laser beams that deal heavy damage, similar to Mirage's Prism. Small but dangerous explosions will occur around the point of contact with the lasers and the ground. *Sometimes, after adapting to an attack, Battalysts will release several bursts of wavelight that will damage shields, but will not harm health in a similar manner to Laser Barrier. *When near other Sentients, they can use their own version of Link amongst themselves which communally splits the damage they take to each other. Any damage adaptations that the host Sentient develops while linked will also be transferred over to the Sentient recipients. *The Battalyst's arms can be removed by shooting them, or with Loki's Radial Disarm. It is possible to remove both of their arms rendering them unable to attack normally, though this does not bar them from using their prism attack. They may occasionally abandon the battle to retrieve their arms one at a time, typically after using their special attack. *A Sentient core will be dropped when a Battalyst is destroyed. If a nearby Sentient is present, it will proceed to obtain the core to fully replenish their health and shields. Otherwise, it will self-destruct after some time has passed after a time out of battle the Battalyst will regenerate its arms and most of its health. **A Tenno can also pick up a Sentient core, where it will fully recover their health, shield and energy. *They are immune to levitating conditions such as Well of Life and ragdoll conditions such as Pull. *Battalysts can use both of their arms to focus individually on multiple targets while using their primary attack. Strategy *Their weakpoint is the head. Ammunition will pass through their core and their chest. *Balanced damage-type weapons or channeled abilities with equal , and such as Burston and Exalted Blade may prove to be effective as these type of weapons/ability suffer the least damage loss per adaptation. **Their effectiveness can be augmented further by adding two more elemental damage via weapon modding to bypass the four maximum adaptation, removing any needs to switch to other weapons. **Weapons that deal high damage per shot like shotguns are more effective than high fire rate weapons that deal less damage per shot like automatic rifles, as the former can deal more damage beyond a Sentient's health gate, allowing more damage to be dealt with a particular damage type before the Sentient adapts. *Remember to pick up Sentient cores as they restore full health, shield and energy. *As with the Conculyst, their arms can be removed by shooting them. It's possible to remove both their arms, leaving them unable to attack normally, but still able to use their special attack. *A Nyx with Assimilate can attack with ease, as the ability renders her immune to damage and procs while simultaneously allowing her to use her weapons. *Zephyr's Turbulence ability is capable of redirecting Battalyst's primary attack projectiles away from her, though it does not protect from AoE damage if a projectile hits next to her without entering the ability's range. *Be wary when using debuff abilities on this unit as each subsequent use will render them less and less effective. Avoid spamming certain abilities (such as Rhino Stomp) as it will raise their resistance to the debuff even if it is still in effect. **It is not recommended to use Nekros's Terrify against them, because they can fly and move very quickly, making them difficult to attack while terrified. **Excalibur's Radial Blind, Mirage's Prism, Loki's Irradiating Disarm and Oberon's Smite and Reckoning does not appear to be affected by this mechanic. *The Battalyst is immobile when it uses its Prism attack. If you can get above it or directly below it, it is possible to fire on a Battalyst during this time. *Their primary attack is inaccurate at a large distance. Use this to your advantage. *Due to their health not having any weakness or resistances to any damage type, weapons modded with full corrosive is most effective, as it will deal bonus damage to their ferrite armor which is weak to corrosive. It will not however, remove any of their armor. *After finishing The War Within quest, using the Operator makes the fight much easier as the Void Beam cannot be adapted to and removes all of the damage adaptations the drone gained during the battle. =Patch History= *Increased the drop rate of Rare mods on Battalysts. }} See also *Oculyst, sentient drones that call in Sentient fighters *Conculyst, a melee-focused sentient fighter Category:Sentient Category:Update 18